


[podfic] Won't come back to you broken (won't stay away too long)

by Annapods



Category: Countdown to Countdown (Webcomic)
Genre: (and his emo music), Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Food Issues, Iris's anxiety, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self-Harm, a bit of blood (cooking accident), also, references to, strangers to cooking buddies to boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: In which Iris and Lillium sauté and stumble their way into love, and the leaf is a major plot point. No, really.A (self-catered) college AU, written byMimosaeyes.





	[podfic] Won't come back to you broken (won't stay away too long)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [won’t come back to you broken (won’t stay away too long)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653009) by [mimosaeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimosaeyes/pseuds/mimosaeyes). 



  
  


**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/wcbtybwsatl) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vtoc4du4f5nn5i1/%5BCTC%5D%20Won%27t%20come%20back%20to%20you%20broken%20%28won%27t%20stay%20away%20too%20long%29.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download** (through dropbox): [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vtoc4du4f5nn5i1/%5BCTC%5D%20Won%27t%20come%20back%20to%20you%20broken%20%28won%27t%20stay%20away%20too%20long%29.mp3?dl=0) \- [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gf84v302wur0og6/%5BCTC%5D%20Won%27t%20come%20back%20to%20you%20broken%20%28won%27t%20stay%20away%20too%20long%29.m4b?dl=0)

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Free comment starters:** 1\. Your headcanons about Lillium’s powers?  
2\. Your thoughts on the voices in this pod?  
3\. How much cover art is too much?

**Notes:** this was recorded for the “crossover/fusion”* square of my 2017 Podfic Bingo card.  
Thanks to Mimosaeyes for giving me permission to podfic their work!  


(* Hear me out. This is a RPF crossover, they are in an alternate version of my university (because, seriously, only a cardigan? Where do they live?), and I am the PottedPlant!SI. And yeah, this is bull, but I’ll stand by it.)


End file.
